I change for you
by Karin Tayori
Summary: Rukia yang pernyataan cintanya selalu di tolak oleh banyak cowo kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah dia tolak saat smp dulu, bagaimana reaksi rukia selanjutnya, apakah orang itu masih menyukai Rukia?


Hai minna,, konnichi-wa, salam kenal nama saya Karin Tayori, saya author baru d'fanfic ini, sebenarnya sudah lama saya pingin publish nih fic, sayang, bulan ini jadwal saya dapat banyak pr dari sekolah, dan sekarang mumpung waktu saya sedang senggang saya mau publish nih fic yang bisa bikin sakit mata karena gaje sangat … oke langsung saja readers baca nih fic... cap cus…

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle: I change for you<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: Ichiruki**

**Story by: Karin Tayori**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), cerita ini bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantung, gangguan kehamilan, sesak nafas, and gangguan saraf.**

**.  
><strong>

"…Suka…. A… Aku…"

"…Kaiyen, aku menyukaimu!" suara seseorang terdengar sedang menyatakan perasaannya dibelakang halaman sekolah SMA Karakura.

"Hah, sudah, kau jangan bercanda lagi, Rukia" jawab kaiyen dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, aku serius menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun!"

"…Maaf Rukia, aku tidak bisa, aku menyukai orang lain, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Kaiyenpun pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa tertunduk meratapi nasib. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Rukia dari belakang "Rukia-san, bagaimana pernyataan cintamu, sukses?"

Rukia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

"…Rukia-san kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"hn… Seperti biasa, pernyataan cintaku selalu di tolak Inoe…. Hiks hiks" jawab Rukia sambil menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh di mata violetnya.

" Apaa…? Kenapa dia menolakmu, padahal kau sudah berani menyatakan cintamu yang ke 13 kepada cowok meskipun kau selalu di tolak "

"…19" ralat Rukia

"A… Apanya yang ke 19?" Tanya Inoe heran

"Ini sudah yang ke 19 kalinya aku di tolak oleh cowok… nasib ku memang selalu sial… hwahwahwa" jawab Rukia sambil menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ja… Jangan menangis Rukia-san, nasibmu itu tidak sial, hanya saja para cowok itu yang bodoh karena telah menolakmu, meskipun dadamu rata, bicaramu kasar, menyukai chappy, dan gambarmu juga jelek, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berani menyatakan cintamu, jadi seharusnya mereka menghargai itu "

"… huahuahua" Mendengar kata-kata Inoue malah semakin membuat tangisan Rukia semakin nyaring

"Ke… kenapa tangisanmu smakin nyaring Rukia-san, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, kata-katamu itu memang benar, aku memang tidak mempunyai dada yang besar sepertimu, maka dari itu aku selalu di tolak"

"Rukia-san… Ta… tapi pasti ada orang yang pernah menyukaimu kan?"

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Inoe.

"Ma, maaf Rukia-san bukan maksudku untuk…"

"Ada" jawab rukia singkat

"A… apa yang kau bilang tadi Rukia-san"

"Pernah ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku saat aku masih smp dulu"

**FLASH BACK **

Saat Rukia kelas 2 Smp, saat pulang sekolah, Rukia sedang berada di dalam salah satu kelas bersama dengan seorang laki-laki, dia adalah teman sekelas Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo

"Ma… maaf Rukia, aku mendadak memintamu dating kesini setelah semuanya pulang"

"Sudah, jangan membuang waktuku dengan percuma, katakana saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku"

"A.. aku Cuma ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu Rukia"

"Katakan saja, aku akan dengarkan"

"Be, begitu"

"Hn… Cepat"

"A, aku menyukaimu Rukia, sangat sangat menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"…. Humph, hahahahahahaha… apa yang kau bilang, kau menyukaiku " Rukia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"A, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, itu tidak salah, tapi apa kau sadar dengan keadaanmu sekarang"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar ya? Kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar, atau harus kupanggil gendut! Lagipula warna kulitmu hitam dank au juga cupu, mana mungkin bisa aku menyukaimu" jawab rukia

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang gebdut sepertimu Ichigo, bwee" Rukiapun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar semua kata-kata Rukia yang tidak perduli dengan perasaan Ichigo.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"…." Inoe tidak dapat berkata-kata setelah mendengar cerita rukia.

"Aku menyesal, kenapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu, hukum karma sudah berlaku kepadaku, hasilnya, sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku, hiks hiks" Rukia yang menanghis hanya bias menyapu air matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu, Rukia" Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar jelas membisikkan kata-kata itu di kuping Rukia yang masih terisak tangis.

"Ka… kau siapa?" Tanya Rukia

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.  
><strong>

Yah… bersambung sudah ceritanya, karena ini baru chapter pertama jadi pendek dulu nggak apa-apa kali ya? Mungkin dific ini juga banyak terjadi kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat, tpi tolong di maklumi, saia juga akhirnya memberanikan diri publish nih fic setelah pertimbangan yang panjang. Oleh karena itu tolong bimbingan dan reviewnya, Arigatou Gojaimasu minna ^^


End file.
